


With Love..

by FallenSoldiers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Mystery, Steele Manor, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nala Steele, a noble lady of Manor Steele and daughter of Jonathan Steele, has been missing for barely a month before her family decide to take drastic measures on finding her.<br/>Alexander Mason, an amateur detective with an interesting history in their profession, is hired for this very job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love..

The cold, white specks swirled around the stranger as they silently strolled up to the large manor that laid before them. Steele Manor, if they remembered correctly, was the place the stranger was assigned their latest job. 'A noble woman has gone missing,' was all they had been told of the case, as the chief had also been told only this by the frantic mother of the very woman.   
        The cloaked person knocked on the dark, wooden door only twice before a woman had opened it for them. A rather tall woman, wearing clothes common of a maid, bowed before them and spoke, "You must be the one we have been waiting eagerly for. Please, come in."   
        The maid moved out of the detective's way, politely asking for their coat; however, the stranger refused the offer, hoping the maid wasn't offended. The other took in the new sight before them, admiring the clean and sophisticated appearance of the room they found themselves. The walls were of a dark, rich wood, and the floor of a lighter shade. Lamps lit up the room beautifully, giving off an almost nostalgic feeling when paired with the snow outside. The maid stepped in front of the person and smiled patiently, "Please wait here while I go fetch my masters."  
        They nodded and took their place on the couch, where a lamp set just next to them on a side table; its green lamp shade cast the such color on the burgundy rug placed in front of the couch. The maid's footsteps grew distant before completely fading out as the detective silently sat there, studying their surroundings critically. It was almost as if they were  _looking_  for something; perhaps, this was simply because of their job. After all, it  _was_ their job to look for things, in a matter of grossly simplifying it.   
        After some minutes of staring blankly at a painting the stranger considered interesting, the maid silently returned to the room, a worried father and hysteric mother following suit. Upon catching sight of the stranger, the mother clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "Oh, Alexander, I'm so glad you decided to work with us!"   
The father nodded, straightening some sort of clothing article that Alexander couldn't quite see from in front of the mother. "You have my gratitude as well."   
         The large man stepped forward and shook hands with Alexander, nearly crushing their hand in the gesture. Because the detective still bore their large coat and hat, the other occupants of the room couldn't clearly see Alexander's face, which struck the father as rather suspicious. The mother, on the other hand, was simply ecstatic that they had finally arrived. "Oh, uh, I suppose we should introduce ourselves, then," the father gruffly stated. "I am Jonathan Steele, and this," Jonathan pointed to his wife, "is Scarlette Steele."   
Scarlette motioned towards the couch that Alexander has previously placed themselves. "Here, dear, have a seat."   
Alexander did as they were told and set themselves back down on the very edge.   
After a moment of silence, Jonathan spoke, "So, Alexander, what must you do?"   
Alexander merely hummed in response, remaining eerily silent. Then, the detective spoke, their voice quiet and hushed, so much so that their speech might have been mistaken as mumbling, "I might have to take a look around the manor. That is, if you don't mind. Is there any way I might see Nala's bedroom?"   
Scarlette, her hands folded neatly in front of her, spoke before even her husband could, "Oh, but, of course, Alexander." The woman then turned to the patiently waiting maid. "Lily, would you mind leading him?"  
Alexander's eyes, hidden behind their hat, narrowed as she finished the sentence, but they remained calm and didn't bother to correct the lady's innocent mistake.  
"Of course, my lady," the maid, supposedly Lily, bowed and turned to Alexander, her voice never wavering, "Right this way, detective."  
        Lily extracted Alexander from the room, and the pair walked silently until they reached the large door to the missing lady's room. Lily opened the door for them and simply waited outside as Alexander entered the room. The detective's eyes immediately flicked towards a wooden desk that set pressed against the wall near Nala's bed. What laid upon the desk was a letter, but, even more intriguing, was the red specks splattered across the letter and desk. 


End file.
